No matter what
by Clewilan
Summary: To save them he lost himself. To bring him back she'll do everything. No matter what. /Spoilers from chapter 349, with a slight IchiRuki.


Disclaimer_ : Bleach is not mine but Tite Kubo's. And this fanfiction is a direct sequel to the chapter 349, so if you haven't read it yet, it's full of spoilers, go away xD_

Author's note : _Okaaaay, here I am. First of all, you must know I'm French and so not very used to write in English (I can't read a lot of fics without problem, but writing is not as easy as I thought!). Consequently, this fic is full of mistakes (plus, I don't have any English-beta!) so if you want to correct me, don't hesitate please xD_

_

* * *

_

It was maybe not his Hollow, but it wasn't Ichigo either.

His transformation was only the result of a vital need. Getting stronger, no matter what. Against this will, Shirosaki couldn't take over his King's body. It was more like a fusion.

If Ulquiorra showed a sign of surprise, none of them noticed it. Ichigo wasn't really aware anymore, and Ishida and Inoue were only focusing on their friend.

- Kurosaki-kun, whispered a shocked Inoue.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She had already seen Kurosaki-kun with his mask but he was supposed to control his powers, not—

- No way.

- Ishida-kun! exclaimed the girl, hurrying to heal his wounds.

They were all her fault - she had to fix him, or at least his hand, with the few power she still had.

Ichigo didn't paid attention to them, neither Ulquiorra. The opponents were staring silently, considering each other. And then the fight began again.

* * *

Inoue couldn't help but shake with fear — not for Kurosaki-kun. She didn't want to admit he frightened her.

Ishida felt her shivering next to him. He didn't say a word - knowing her she was blaming herself, and knowing her feelings for this idiot, it was also painful. He, was actually furious, because once again he was useless, and because of Kurosaki — of course. How did he dare getting the other — _the wrong _— side of the barrier, how could he compromise himself this way ? For heaven's sake, Kurosaki was supposed to destroy Hollows, not to _become_ one !

It was an aberration. Or a bad joke.

Kurosaki would have a lot to explain him, once it would be over. If they could escape from this hell.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo had left the tower, but the amount of reiatsu was unbearable, even this far. Their spiritual power were strangely similar, so whet one of them suddenly disappear, everybody in the Hueco Mundo wondered.

* * *

Ichigo came back, still in his Hollow form, still no reacting to Inoue's worried solicitations, still coming to them. Ishida stepped forwards, shielding Inoue who couldn't think correctly. Kurosaki-kun's behaviour was almost... threatening ?

- Kurosaki, stop it, tried Ishida like he wanted to calm down an animal.

Ichigo didn't answer, walking on. Ishida draw his bow, an arrow ready. He knew he couldn't handle a fight with Kurosaki, so if they didn't find out a solution now...

Rukia cut them off, Renji and Chad at her side. She was the most injured of the three — how could she shout Ichigo's name so clearly ?

- What the fuck ? exclaimed Renji, summing up the situation.

He attempted to stop Rukia from rushing at their friends and failed.

- Are you okay ? she said with concern, hugging Inoue.

The girl nodded, glad to see them.

- We're gonna get you out of here. I swear.

Rukia's eyes were glowing with determination when she faced Ichigo, who had stopped. She put a smile on her face, hoping it would be enough.

- My, that wasn't the kind of reunion I expected when I told you—

Rukia didn't complete her sentence. Ichigo — his Hollow — was almost strangling her, his hand coldly pressing her neck, rising her from the ground.

Inoue let the scream she was holding for so long escape from her lips and Ishida shot without hesitation. And without result...

- Howl, Zabimaru !

- Don't, breathed Rukia.

- We won't let him— Hell, look at you, Rukia ! protested her childhood friend.

- Please, Renji. It's okay. Don't worry.

It was _far_ from 'okay' and he sighed — how stubborn she could be sometimes...

- First sign of him hurting you—

- And you'll save me again, I know and this won't happen.

Rukia looked at Ichigo straight in his eyes, which weren't his, yet he was somewhere in this darkness and she was going to find him. No matter what.

- You know, we're quite worried about you, here. You'd better come back because we won't go home without you. Your sisters are waiting for you at the clinic, everybody in school too, and—

- I still have to beat you in a regular duel, added Ishida, understanding what Rukia was doing.

- I wanna kick you ass someday too — for all the mess you're putting us in.

- You told me you would go to Mexico with me, simply joined Chad.

- I have to thank you for everything, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo's grip on Rukia tightened. His reiastu was decreasing now: she could see he was fighting and smiled, her fingers delicately reaching his mask.

- See ? Everybody's waiting for you. So do I, Strawberry. You don't have to carry the world on your shoulders — let us help you, and for once, trust me.

He let her go, kneeling on the ground, slowly breaking down. Rukia got closer without caring about Renji's warning.

- Please. Come back to me, Ichigo, she whispered to his ear, embracing him.

She didn't see what happened next. Yet it was Ichigo in her arms seconds later. She sighed with relief.

- I could have killed you, he muttered.

- I know you won't even try, she smiled. Welcome home.

- Thank you, Rukia.

- Always there to protect your back.

Before she released him, she quickly added :

- I suggest you get dressed. I don't really understand why you choose to take off you clothes — a new strategy ?

He smirked, she grinned brightly, her eyes shining, full of promises, as she left him to their friends' hug.

They would talk together, fight together, tease each other or whatever, but just... Later.

* * *

_It was bad, I know ;o; But thank you so much for reading !_

_-Clewilan_


End file.
